


03

by cervine_salad



Series: Mating Rituals [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Domestic Sheith reflect on their baby on the way -- which ends in Shiro showing Keith just how grateful he is.





	03

“This one’s my favorite,” Shiro remarks, soft, thumbing over the image on the tablet.

“Mm,” Keith mumbles. He stares at their grinning faces, looking back at him from the photograph. Keith and Shiro, together, in uniform. Victorious. In love. Really, really in the prime of their fucking lives. Keith mourns the sharp angles of his former hips, the eerie flatness of his belly that he can’t even remember having. It sends his palm straight to that soft globe under his sweater.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro is nothing if not attuned to Keith’s subtle shifts in mood. It was like that before he was pregnant, but now even more so.

“Nothing.” Keith tucks his feet under him, cradles his coffee mug. “It’s my favorite, too. It would look nice over the fireplace, huh?” He glances at the flickering glass panel in the wall, behind which the gas-fed flames dance. The living room is warm. He could fall asleep in here in an instant.

Shiro knows he’s being politely put off the real subject, and usually he’s willing to oblige it, to let it go when it doesn’t feel productive. But in this instance, it feels like he should press it.

“I’ve really let myself go.” Shiro smiles, pinches the comfortable layer of fat he’s put on in the last year. Truthfully, he only rarely misses that hardened body. He’s softer now, more tender. Keith has more flesh to cling to, more padding under his ass when he’s on top of him.

“Oh, please.” Keith sighs. “I think you look better than ever. I look like a bus.”

Shiro bursts out laughing. He doesn’t mean to. “A very cute bus. Like the Cat Bus from that Totoro movie.”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!” Keith cries.

“Aw,” Shiro croons. “I’m sorry, Keithy-cat. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He takes Keith’s mug from him, gently, sets it down on the coffee table. He leans in close, tucks stray locks behind Keith’s ear. “You are so, so sexy to me,” he murmurs. It’s husky, low in his throat, and Keith feels something stir inside him. Shiro’s fingertips linger feather-light against his throat.

“How?” he mutters. Then, before Shiro can answer, he gasps. He’s yanking his sweater and undershirt up to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice rises in pitch with his concern. “What is it?”

“Feel.” Keith takes his flesh hand, presses it gently to his belly. The left side, just below his navel. “You feel it?”

Shiro halts, sits rigid, focusing on his palm. Like magic, Keith’s flesh ripples; it rises, subtle and brief but there.

“She’s kicking,” Shiro says breathlessly.

“She heard your voice.” Keith smiles, reaching up to scratch at the hairline on Shiro’s nape.

“You think she knows we’re talking about her?”

“Yeah. And tell me I’m sexy again. She approved of that message.”

Shiro laughs, ducks in close again to mouth at Keith’s neck. Keith sighs, relaxes, lets him run a hand over his belly in wide, slow circles, travel up under his t-shirt, thumb his pectoral and the firm nub of his nipple. Keith won’t be able to feed her with his body; he had the surgery even before Shiro left for Kerberos. But Shiro loves this body, adores its every curve and dip and cliff and swell. To him, Keith is as beautiful as the night they first kissed. He’s never stopped being the most beautiful person in Shiro’s life.

He could say as much, but the words have already been said a hundred times or more.

Shiro is more of a doer than a talker when it comes to these things, anyway.

_____

 

Keith’s too swollen now to lie comfortably on his back, so Shiro bends him slowly over a body pillow on their bed, running a palm down his spine. Keith moans, soft, anticipatory. He’s so wet already, and all Shiro had to do was snuggle him up and kiss him with lots of tongue, whisper against his lips that he loves him so much sometimes he can’t breathe.

Shiro eats him out from behind. A strong, eager tongue laps circles around the glistening pink hole, drawing out little pearls of slick that taste thick and sweet. He tastes so good. He always has. Shiro groans into dripping furrow while Keith clutches at handfuls of pillow.

“Shiro,” Keith moans. His hips rock gentle and slow against Shiro’s chin. Pleasure reverberates inside him from labia to cervix like an echoing wave of electricity.

“You want my cock in you?” Shiro kisses creamy pussy. “Will that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes. He exhales facedown in the sheets, a muffled “Give it to me” tumbling off his lips.

He gets it. Thick, swollen girth with its smooth veil of foreskin dragging wet and slow, back and forth, in and out. Shiro takes it slow, reverential. His big hands roam Keith’s body, massaging soft hips and firm back and beautiful ass. He runs fingertips over stretch marks, over battle scars. His thumbs pry those tantalizing globes apart, pull labia open. He groans louder at the soaking push and pull of his dick inside of Keith’s very wet, very wanting, very pregnant-with-his-child body. It’s the goddamned best.

Keith allows himself to go limp, save for the fingers that still fist sheets in front of him, his belly cradled in pillow fluff, Shiro rocking into his cunt with heavy precision. The ceiling of his pussy tingles with need, like a deep itch, and Shiro satisfies it with every measured thrust. Keith can tell he’s going to cum, because his pace picks up. Keith stuffs a hand under his belly, between his legs to rub his clit.

“It feels so good, Shiro,” he moans.

Shiro leans over, closer, kisses Keith’s back while he fucks him tender. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. “Let me make you come. Come for me.”

“I’m so full.” It’s like a prayer. “Shiro, Shiro, I feel so…” He doesn’t even have the energy to masturbate. His arm is limp between his legs for a beat before he stretches both above his head again, thighs trembling, gasping for breath as Shiro hits that spot over and over and over. He can’t take it anymore.

Shiro starts moaning brokenly, hips stuttering.

“Baby, don’t stop,” Keith rasps, feeling his pussy tighten, his glands squirting warm slick all over Shiro’s dick, all over the backs of his thighs, soaking the sheet. “Please, please… please, oh, fuck!”

They shout in unison. Shiro’s muscles lock up, and he sinks to his hilt and blows his load deep inside, holding Keith’s hips like he’ll die if he doesn’t. Pleasure rips through Keith’s body like a spray of bullets, radiating, pulsing, fluttering, rushing. He sees stars. He feels Shiro kissing his back, caressing him, nuzzling his ear. Shiro pulls him onto his side, cradles him from behind with his body. Keith melts into him like he’s made of butter.

“I love you,” Keith murmurs, still breathless. “I love you so much.”

He hears Shiro’s smile in his voice, on his lips when he smooths Keith’s hair off his neck and kisses him there. His mouth is warm, sticky, gentle. “I love you,” he answers, and he tucks Keith under the covers, snug.


End file.
